Por lo que vale la pena vivir
by Sao015
Summary: El príncipe Bokuto Kotarou lo único que quiere es encontrar algo por lo que valga la pena vivir.


**_Por lo que vale la pena vivir_**

* * *

" _Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta..."_

El joven de cabello bicolor suspiró, recostado sobre la barandilla de su balcón. Había sido un día agitado yendo de aquí para allá con clases y reuniones. Pero nada le podía hacer, después de todo, no era ni más ni menos que el próximo heredero al trono del próspero reino de Fukurodani, aunque ciertamente había ocasiones en que desearía no serlo.

De repente vio como una figura se acercaba desde el cielo y su rostro se iluminó al ver regresar de la misión que le había encomendado a su querida mascota. Muchos habían dicho que no sería posible domesticar a un búho, que tenía que seguir la tradición con los halcones pero al él no le importó nada de eso y, al final, logró su cometido con su pequeño búho Yuki (llamándolo así por sus blancas plumas y su primer encuentro en la fría nieve del invierno).

Dejó que se posara en la barandilla mientras lo saludaba con una cálida sonrisa y extraía de sus garras el preciado tesoro de hoy.

Abrió el papel enrollado, esperando por los mensajes que ya se le había echo costumbre recibir todas las tardes.

Todo había empezado un día que estuvo particularmente complicado, debido a lo ajetreado de su agenda y a que el comportamiento de su padre iba de mal en peor tras la muerte de su madre. Su mejor amigo y duque del reino de Nekoma no había podido acompañarlo ese día, por lo que se había dedicado a acariciar las hermosas plumas de Yuki con aire melancólico y, mientras alzaba la vista al cielo, le hizo preguntarse si quizás bajo ese enorme manto azul habrá siquiera una persona que logre comprenderlo y hacerlo sentir verdaderamente vivo.

Guiado por ese pensamiento, tomó tinta y lápiz y escribió un mensaje:

" **A aquel que lea este mensaje, esté lejos o cerca, le tengo una pregunta: ¿hay algo por lo que realmente valga la pena vivir en este mundo?"**

Tras escribirlo, dejó que Yuki lo tomara y, dirigido por las alas del destino, lograra encontrar a esa persona que tanto espera que exista.

Sinceramente no se había dado cuenta de cuanto esperaba una respuesta hasta que vio a su búho apoyado en el barandal con un papel diferente. Más nervioso de lo que estaba en cualquiera de sus lecciones, abrió el mensaje lentamente para encontrarse con una respuesta sumamente corta y concisa, pero que le bastó para satisfacer su agonía de pensamiento:

" **Amor** "

" _Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta,_

 _porque aunque Romeo y Julieta se amaban..."_

Después de eso, se le había echo costumbre escribir un mensaje todas las tardes, obteniendo su correspondiente respuesta al día después. Al principio se había cuestionado si era la misma persona la que respondía pero, con el pasar de los mensajes, fue identificando la misma letra en todas las cartas al igual que la misma esencia de claridad y autenticidad.

Los mensajes variaban desde formas de ver el mundo a el gusto por los búhos. Pero, a la vez, cada carta era especial y única para el príncipe, desde un simple "Hoy habrá sol" a "Me gusta cultivar flores y hierbas".

Todas y cada una de ellas eran preciados tesoros para el joven Bokuto Kotarou, porque lo hacían pensar que, a pesar de que no se conocían, había una persona bajo ese cielo que lo comprendía y lo hacía sentir vivo de nuevo entre ese ambiente de frialdad y monotonía.

Y fue ese pensamiento el que lo terminó moviendo a ser más atrevido y empezar a preguntar cosas más personales.

Quería conocer más de la otra persona.

Sus gustos, su edad, su familia, sus pasatiempos, su nombre...

De eso consistían las últimas cartas, gracias a ellas se había enterado que la otra persona resultó ser un hombre, de menor edad que él pero por poco, que su única familia era su madre y su mejor amigo que vivía junto a él. Que además trabajaba de boticario y su nombre...

Abrió el mensaje de hoy igual de nervioso que la primera vez, primero cerrando los ojos y luego abriéndolos lentamente, vislumbrando su contenido:

" **Kozume Kenma"**

 _"Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta,_

 _porque_ _aunque_ _Romeo_ _y_ _Julieta_ _se_ _amaban_

 _nunca pudieron tener su_

 _~felices por siempre~..."_

El joven de cabellos azabaches suspiró cuando vio marchar al búho. Sabía que había cometido un error al no poner su verdadero nombre y, a cambio poner el de su mejor amigo, pero es que no se quería arriesgar a encontrarse con el receptor de sus mensajes, no porque no quisiera, sino mas bien era todo lo contrario, sino porque no quería que la contraparte se decepcionara al verlo.

¿Y si no le agrado? ¿Y si me encuentra desagradable y aburrido?

Esos pensamientos eran los que arrinconaban su mente a cada carta que mandaba dando un dato sobre él. En todas las anteriores le había sido completamente sincero, pero a la hora de llegar a decirle su nombre se acobardó miserablemente.

El escuchar los pasos de Kenma acercarse a preguntarle si le sucedía algo, solo lo hacía sentir más culpable tanto por quién le hablaba como por quién recibió la carta, sin embargo no se lo hizo saber a su amigo tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en sus plantas.

A la noche y, ya con un mensaje nuevo, se aventuró a preguntar cosas personales también a su contraparte y, aún con algunas dudas, tomó la iniciativa en la siguiente conversación:

 **"Cuéntame sobre ti esta vez"**

 _"Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta,_

 _porque aunque Romeo y Julieta se amaban_

 _nunca pudieron tener su_

 _~felices por siempre~_

 _Pero, aún así,..."_

El mensaje lo había tomado por sorpresa, puesto que era bastante raro que su búho por correspondencia (lo había apodado de esa manera) tomara la iniciativa en los mensajes. Eso en parte lo alegró y, por otra, lo aterró. Después de todo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que al preguntarle sobre él, obviamente tenía que darles datos propios, pero no podía llegar y poner algo al estilo de "Hola, perdón por no mencionártelo antes, pero soy el príncipe de este reino ¡hey, hey, hey!".

Su solo pensamiento lo hizo golpearse en el barandal, lo que llamó la atención de su amigo de cabellos azabache que se encontraba atiborrándose de comida en su habitación.

Al verlo sintió su mente iluminarse y, aunque se sentía mal por mentir, se dijo a sí mismo que los nombres y títulos no importaban si lo que verdaderamente nos gustaba del otro era su personalidad.

 **"Soy un duque y mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsuro"**

 _"Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta,_

 _porque aunque Romeo y Julieta se amaban_

 _nunca pudieron tener su_

 _~felices por siempre~_

 _Pero, aún así, lo releía y releía..."_

Pasó un tiempo tras la pequeña mentirita de ambos y, tras algunas cartas y con incentivo de sus respectivos amigos, decidieron conocerse en persona.

El punto de encuentro sería la pileta de la plaza del pueblo al anochecer.

Ambos estuvieron muy nerviosos esperando al día del encuentro, olvidando un pequeño detalle que, curiosamente, ambos recordarían a la mañana del día acordado.

Ambos desesperados le fueron a pedir a sus amigos ir en su lugar, los cuales confundidos ante la situación recibieron la respuesta de que habían usurpado sus nombres por miedo a la reacción del otro.

Sin más que decir y convencidos por las miradas suplicantes del príncipe y el boticario, terminaron por aceptar y partir al lugar del encuentro.

Pero en solitario el joven de ojos ámbar no quería perderse la oportunidad de conocer por fin a la persona que lo motivó cada día a seguir viviendo y sonriendo, y lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza del de cabellos azabache. Así que motivados por la curiosidad, siguieron a sus amigos hasta la pileta.

Una vez allí, de cierta forma se decepcionaron al ver a la persona con la que, supuestamente, se iban a encontrar. Iba a sonar extraño, pero les parecía como si esa no fuera la persona al otro lado de las cartas, aún así no dijeron nada, puesto que también pareciera como si los encargados de la misión del encuentro se divertían con la compañía del otro.

Cuando el príncipe y el boticario se decidieron a marcharse, chocaron uno con el otro mientras intentaban pasar desapercibidos y, aunque ninguno lo puede decir con certeza, supieron en el instante que se vieron a los ojos que habían encontrado a la persona que tanto había ocupado sus pensamientos.

A su razón de vivir en este mundo.

 _"Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta,_

 _porque aunque Romeo y Julieta se amaban_

 _nunca pudieron tener su_

 _~felices por siempre~_

 _Pero, aún así, lo releía y releía_

 _porque aunque el_

 _~estaré contigo por siempre~_

 _no llegó hasta ellos..."_

Después de aquel encuentro, y tras enterarse de sus verdaderas identidades, los miedos que los habían martirizado habían desaparecido. Se dedicaron a conocer al otro por completo y, con el tiempo y uno que otro encuentro con el príncipe disfrazado en la ciudad, pasaron de conocerse a amarse cada vez más.

A Kotarou le gustaba el cómo a Keiji le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de botánica o la delicadeza con la que se encargaba de cuidar sus flores y hierbas, la sinceridad con la que decía las cosas y su amabilidad al tratar a todos los del pueblo. Mientras que al azabache le gustaba cómo Bokuto sonreía todos los días, cómo se asombraba de cada cosa que miraba en el pueblo y el cómo se divertía jugando con los niños mientras él trataba a los padres.

Después de algunos días se enteraron que sus respectivos amigos también empezaron a llevarse muy bien, tanto que ya se había hecho costumbre ver a Tetsuro hablándole animadamente a Kenma en tanto éste leía sus libros de botánica. Pero para Keiji no pasaban inadvertidas las pequeñas miradas de su amigo que se desviaban hacía el duque, haciéndolo sonreír.

Tras algunos meses de encuentros furtivos, se declararon su amor bajo la luz de la luna y, con ella de testigo, revalidaron su amor haciéndose suyos en cuerpo y alma.

Para Kotarou no había nada que lo hiciera sentir más feliz que despertar junto a la razón de su existir a su lado y, poniendo un pequeño anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, le prometió una vida junta él a las afueras del reino.

Porque sabía que su padre no permitiría la relación que mantenía junto al boticario, pero a él no le importaba, él renunciaría a su título, a sus riquezas, a su apellido, a todo, con tal de estar junto a su amado búho por correspondencia.

 _"Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta,_

 _porque aunque Romeo y Julieta se amaban_

 _nunca pudieron tener su_

 _~Felices por siempre~_

 _Pero, aún así, lo releía y releía_

 _porque aunque el_

 _~Estaré contigo por siempre~_

 _no llegó hasta ellos_

 _si lo fue el ~Estaré contigo por toda la eternidad..."_

Las cosas se complicaron cuando el rey se enteró de todo por boca de uno de los sirvientes que se había empezado a percatar de las extrañas salidas del príncipe todos los días hacía el pueblo.

El rey estaba completamente encolerizado, así que mandó a encerrar a su hijo a su alcoba durante toda una semana.

Toda una semana en que Kotarou no supo nada acerca de Keiji.

Ya al termino del séptimo día y, gracias a la ayuda de sus sirvientes más leales: Konoha y Komi, logró escapar y contactar a la persona en quién más confiaba aparte de su amado: Tetsuro.

Grande fue su dolor al enterarse de los temblorosos labios de su amigo que el rey había mandado a matar a todos los cercanos a Akaashi Keiji, incluyendo a la persona que tanto había amado el duque: Kenma. Aún así el gobernante de Fukurodani no había tomado la vida de Keiji aún esperando el momento de ejecutarlo públicamente en la tarde de ese día.

El príncipe fue a todo lo que le daban las piernas hasta los calabozos del subterráneo del castillo y, tomando una de las espadas de los guardias, acabó con todo aquel que se interpuso en su camino, mas no los mató tomando en consideración que solo seguían órdenes de su tirano padre.

Una vez llegó hasta la celda que tenía atrapado a su amado, sintió su corazón encogerse al ver todas las heridas que le habían infligido y, más aún, cuando éste le sonrió levantando levemente su mano que aún traía puesto el anillo que le había colocado.

Tragándose las lágrimas, rompió la celda que lo encarcelaba y, tomándolo en sus brazos, se dispuso a escapar.

Burló a los primeros guardias pero, a medida que iban aumentando en número, cada vez se hacía más difícil avanzar.

La desesperación del príncipe solo se acrecentó cuando el rey dio la orden de acabar con su propio hijo con la excusa de que éste ya no era digno del título.

La respiración de Keiji se hacía cada vez más forzosa y sentía la sangre resbalar por su maltratado cuerpo y, cuando creía ya no lograr escapar, llegó su eterno amigo junto a una sonrisa a abrirle el camino.

Él lo sabía, sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a ver a su querido amigo, aún así respetó el pequeño deseo que le transmitió con la mirada y continuó avanzando con el sonido de las espadas chocar y la piel abrirse de fondo.

 _"Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta,_

 _porque aunque Romeo y Julieta se amaban_

 _nunca pudieron tener su_

 _~Felices por siempre~_

 _Pero, aún así, lo releía y releía_

 _porque aunque el_

 _~Estaré contigo por siempre~_

 _no llegó hasta ellos_

 _si lo fue el ~Estaré contigo por toda la eternidad,_

 _en esta vida..."_

Ya instalado en el caballo junto a su amado, se dedicó a susurrarle palabras sobre un futuro juntos en el reino vecino, donde no habría muerte ni guerras, en donde podrían salir juntos tomados de la mano, donde se podrían enviar todas las cartas que desearan, donde podrían amarse sin ninguna prohibición o reglamento.

El príncipe estaba tan concentrado en imaginar ese hermoso mundo a su lado que no vio venir las flechas lanzadas por los guardias ocultos y que terminaron clavadas en todo su pecho.

Ambos cayeron del caballo y, para cuando el príncipe abrió los ojos, solo veía sangre y a su amado al otro extremo.

Como pudo llegó arrastrándose hasta él y le limpió la sangre de la cara.

En la oscuridad tomó su mano izquierda y jugueteó con el anillo, en tanto se tendía a su lado y le susurraba al oído cuánto lo amaba.

Para cuando la oscuridad le ganó, ya no tenía miedo alguno porque, después de todo, había encontrado y vivido lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir.

 _"Nunca me gustó Romeo y Julieta,_

 _porque aunque Romeo y Julieta se amaban_

 _nunca pudieron tener su_

 _~Felices por siempre~_

 _Pero, aún así, lo releía y releía_

 _porque aunque el_

 _~Estaré contigo por siempre~_

 _no llegó hasta ellos_

 _si lo fue el ~Estaré contigo por toda la eternidad,_

 _en esta vida_

 _y en todas las que me toque vivir~"_


End file.
